Galactic Republic
The Galactic Republic is the strongest and most successful organisation to have ever existed in the galaxy far, far away. It aims to spread communistic liberty, order and justice throughout the galaxy and is protected by the legendary Knights of the Jedi Order. History Foundation and early history In 25053 BBY, Humans, Duros and other races in the Core Systems could easily make contact after the invention of the Hyperdrive. To stay safe from raiding pirates or warring capitalist empires, they united in a democratic, socialist alliance that became known as the Galactic Republic. Around a century later, the Republic met the Jedi Order and the two joined forces, with the Jedi Order swearing to defend the Republic and uphold the order of the Light Side. Over the next 18000 years the Republic expanded by colonizing and liberating worlds all over the galaxy. Wars with the Sith In 7003 BBY the Jedi Order split when some Jedi wanted to dabble in forbidden powers. These Dark Jedi battled the Republic but was defeated and exiled. In exile, they met the primitive but Force-potent Sith race. After centuries of cross-breeding these Sith Lords returned to the Republic and tried to conquer it several times. But the Sith Empires were always unsuccessful, as communism always wins in the end. Fall of the Republic After the New Sith Wars had ended in 1000 BBY, the Sith was believed to be extinct. The Republic consisted of almost all of the known galaxy at this point. The Light Side of the Force shined over the whole galaxy. But the Sith weren't dead. In secret, the Sith had continued their legacy while numbering only two at a time. The Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious managed to infiltrate the Republic and become Supreme Chancellor, blind the Jedi Order with the Dark Side of the Force and turn the Republic into his own Sith Empire that turned on the Jedi. In 19 BBY, the Jedi Order was decimated and capitalism took its hold over the galaxy. Communist revolution But the people of the galaxy wouldn't live under the capitalist regime for long. In 1 BBY, an Alliance was formed that rebelled against the Imperial rule. In 0 BBY they destroyed the Empire's superweapon, and in 4 ABY they owned the Empire during the Battle of Endor and soon replaced the Empire as major galactic power. In 6 ABY the Alliance liberated Coruscant and proclaimed themselves the New Republic. In 19 ABY, the New Republic had forced the Imperial Remnant out in the Outer Rim and the Imperials chose to sign a peace treaty. 5 years later the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong attacked and tested the New Republic, who re-organized into the Galactic Alliance of Socialist Systems. The Galactic Alliance fought hard to uphold the order of communism, but in 130 ABY a new Sith Order managed to topple both the Empire and the Alliance. 7 years later another revolution freed the galaxy of the Sith, and the Galactic Alliance, the Fel Empire and the Jedi Order united into a socialist alliance that would uphold order for the next centuries. Return of the King In 1000 ABY, the Force brought Radam Smetenskij home to Ord Radama. Thankful for escaping the chaos in Europe, Radam saw an opportunity to improve the alliance. Radam approached the Jedi Order and humbly accepted to join, and had his Jedi powers perfected over the next 3 centuries. At the same time as he helped the Jedi Order uphold order in the galaxy, Radam began a political career and turned the near-100% communist Senate into a pure 100% communist parliament. Radam rid the alliance's structure of all remnants of imperial rule, and had it proclaimed the resurrected Galactic Republic. Loved by the whole galaxy, Radam was appointed Supreme Chancellor for all eternity, and the Jedi Order appointed Radam as Grand Master of the Jedi Order for all eternity as well. Radam then led his Republic to liberate the last remnants of Hutt Space, unite the whole Outer Rim territories and explore the whole Unknown Regions. He had all Sith artifacts confiscated and rid all worlds of Dark Side presence. He learned the Order techniques that would prevent any Jedi from ever falling to the Dark Side again. After returning to Earth, Radam still holds strong ties to his home galaxy and has left dependable men and women to lead in his place. Military The Galactic Republic has the finest military in galactic history. The Jedi Order The Jedi Order has sworn to protect the Republic and uphold the order and peace of the Light Side of the Force. The Jedi Knights are the most skilled warriors in the galaxy, but also make the best pilots, scientists and diplomats. They are guided by the Force, and follow its will to uphold balance in the galaxy. Capital The Capital of the Galactic Republic is Coruscant. Being an ecumenopolis, Coruscant is completely covered by the capital Galactic City. Coruscant is home to the Galactic Senate, which is the Soviet govern the whole galaxy. It also houses the Jedi Temple, the home of the Jedi Order. It's almost as large as Ånö City.